Little Bear's Sweet Tooth
Little Bear's Sweet Tooth is the twelfth episode of the third season of Little Bear. It is also the ninety-ninth episode overall. Plot During Harvest Day, Little Bear finds out he has a sweet tooth. While everyone else plays games, Little Bear tries each and every tasty dessert on the table. By the end of the day, Little Bear's sweet tooth has turned into a stomachache! Synopsis It's Harvest Day in the forest, and Little Bear and all his friends and family are at the Harvest Day Picnic. After Emily and Owl put up her Harvest Day banner, causing the tree branch Owl was standing on to break and causing him to fall into a bowl, everyone says a joyful, "Happy Harvest Day." Little Bear's helping set up the desserts at the dessert table. Little Bear tells Mother Bear to place her chocolate tarts between the peach cobbler and the butterscotch fudge. Then he makes one part of the table the pudding section, and all the cookies go onto another part of the table. Granny was pleased to hear that Little Bear knows his desserts, Mother Bear explains he has a very big sweet tooth. Little Bear wonders what a sweet tooth is, and Grandmother Bear explains that it is what they say when some loves sweets. Little Bear though suggests that he is probably got more then one, Grandfather Bear suggests that he probably has a whole mouth full. Father Bear comes over and tells everyone to give him a hand to get the Harvest Day games ready. Everyone cheers with excitement and everyone leaves the dessert table to help him, all except Little Bear. Little Bear stays behind licking his jaws while looking at the desserts. Emily asks Little Bear if he is coming, but he tells her that he is first trying to decide about the desserts. Emily suggests it is really hard to decide which one to pick, but Little Bear decides to eat all of them. Emily leaves Little Bear behind at the dessert table wishing him good luck with eating them all. While Little Bear is getting ready to eat all the desserts, Father Bear announces through a speaker horn to let the Harvest Day games begin. The first game was a sack race, and Father Bear attends everyone to take their places. Mother Bear comes back to the dessert table and asks Little Bear that he does not want to miss the race. Little Bear says no and heads off to take his place at the sack race starting line (except the real truth was, he did want to miss the sack race, he wanted to eat the desserts instead). After everyone takes their place at the sack race start line, Granny waves a handkerchief at the finish line saying "GO!", and everyone starts hopping in their sacks across the field. Duck and Hen trip over rocks at the beginning. But while everyone else is racing, Little Bear turns around and hops back to the dessert table to eat some more desserts. While Little Bear hops back to the dessert table, Mitzi worries as she sees Cat and Emily far ahead of her. She climbs a tree and starts swinging across the branches. Owl gets mad at Mitzi telling her that is not what she is supposed to do, and flies up and grabs her to stop her. Owl and Mitzi both fall back to the ground and Mitzi drags Owl over the finish line, while Cat and Emily both hop over it at the same time. Mitzi cheers with excitement thinking she won, but Granny sternly explains to her that swinging is not allowed. The real winners are Cat and Emily. Everyone cheers, and Little Bear notices while eating some more desserts and goes back to congratulate them. Owl asks Little Bear where he has been, and he tells Owl he took a wrong turn (which he is really lying to his friends and Mother Bear asks "Really?" in disbelief while she brushes cookie crumbs off his chest). Duck feels disappointed thinking she will not win any games. Father Bear explains to Duck she might like the next game, Musical Chairs. Duck gets excited saying she loves that game, so everyone gets ready to play. Granny starts the music on her record player and everyone starts walking around the chairs. When she stops the music, everyone runs for a chair to sit in, everyone except Little Bear, which makes him out. Emily tells him he did not even try, which was true, all Little Bear just wanted to do was eat the desserts. While Granny starts the music again and everyone starts walking around the chairs again, Little Bear heads back to the dessert table to eat more and more sweets. Little Bear asks his sweet tooth where were they next, and the answer was cookies. Granny comes by and asks Little Bear who he is talking to. Little Bear explains he is talking to his sweet tooth, and his sweet tooth really did answer. He told Granny his sweet tooth told him to have another cookie. Emily calls Granny back for the music and Granny leaves Little Bear at the dessert table. Little Bear crawls under the table and grabs a block of fudge to eat next. The musical chairs winner was Tutu the dog, and everyone cheers. Duck is still disappointed, asking herself if there's a game that she can win. Mother Bear says the next game is bobbing for apples, which excites Duck, she explains she is good at that game. Father Bear gets everyone to give him a hand filling the tub. But Little Bear just hears his sweet tooth tell him that the next dessert he must try is peach cobbler, which he agrees with, and Little Bear goes back to the dessert table eat even more and more desserts. After everyone fills in the tub, and Mother Bear pours in the apples, everyone starts to play, while Little Bear keeps on eating. Emily goes first, but does not succeed. Owl goes next, but also does not succeed. While Little Bear's friends were playing, Little Bear kept on eating and eating and eating and eating. At last he finally got to eat all the desserts on the table, and then heads back to join his friends. After Mitzi goes and also does not succeed, Hen tells Little Bear to go next. But then, within seconds, after eating too much desserts, taking care of his sweet tooth, Little Bear has now gotten a stomach ache. So Little Bear tells Duck to go next. Duck tells everyone to stand back, telling them she will show them how it is done. Duck bobs her head into the tub, and then, she succeeds to grab an apple. Duck was the winner of bobbing for apples. Grandmother Bear congratulates Duck for winning the bobbing for apples game and attends to the biggest contest of the day, the Harvest Day pie eating contest. Everyone gets excited, but Little Bear passes and sits against a tree trunk to rest. Mother Bear comes up to him and asks if he has a stomachache, and Little Bear tells her yes. He explains that his sweet tooth wanted to try every single dessert on the table. Mother Bear suggests that she and Father Bear better take Little Bear home and put him to bed. Back at Little Bear's house that night, Father Bear asks him if his stomach feels better, but Little Bear explains just a little, and he believes he lost his sweet tooth. Mother Bear explains that can happen. Little Bear asks if they think it will ever come back and Father Bear says it probably will. Mother Bear then says good night to Little Bear and Mother Bear and Father Bear leave Little Bear by himself to get some sleep. Before going to sleep, Little Bear looks up at the moon and imagines it as a giant pumpkin pie, but Little Bear says, "No thanks, maybe tomorrow.", and Little Bear falls fast asleep. Characters *Little Bear *Father Bear *Mother Bear *Grandfather Bear *Grandmother Bear *Granny *Cat *Owl *Duck *Hen *Mitzi *Emily *Tutu *Moose (cameo; does not speak) Trivia * On April 6, 2003, known as the last day for the short-lived mascot, Feetface, to be on TV on Nick Jr.’s sister channel, Noggin, and this was the last episode to be broadcasted on Feetface‘s last day. Video Category:Episodes Category:Little Bear episodes